As integrated circuit operating frequencies (f) increase, there is a commensurate increase in the required capacitor quality factor (Q) of capacitors used in the integrated circuit. Capacitor “Q” represents the energy efficiency of a capacitor, and can be determined by Q=Xc/Rc, where “Xc” is capacitive reactance of the capacitor and “Rc” is the equivalent series resistance (ESR) of the capacitor. The “Xc” of the capacitor is determined by Xc=½πfC, where C=capacitance. Thus, when capacitance is constant, as “f” goes up, “Xc” goes down and “Q” goes down. Increasing “f” also leads to losing energy by heating of the integrated circuit, which in turn leads to an increase in thermal noise in the high-frequency integrated circuit.
Conventional metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors located near a through-glass via (TGV) have rectangular-shaped dielectrics that are space-inefficient. Further, the rectangular-shaped dielectrics of the conventional MIM capacitors limit the maximum “Q” of the conventional MIM capacitors. Thus, there is a need for MIM capacitors located near a TGV that are space-efficient, energy efficient, and have a higher “Q” when compared to conventional devices.
Accordingly, there are long-felt industry needs for methods and apparatus that improve upon conventional methods and apparatus, including the improved methods and apparatus provided hereby.